falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Van Rompuy: "FCRP will be the real opposition"
Herman Van Rompuy was seen out today in his constituency, signing autographs and talking with his new constituents. Speculation has it that FCRP has formed a pact with other independent parties in a common agreement to serve as the unofficial coalition, although it has not been confirmed by anyone. With the news of the unpopular government, Van Rompuy set out to make the opposition just as unpopular. After walking through Graanor, he entered the local town hall to give his first town hall meeting. He said: "What we saw yesterday was a tremendous result for the Conservative Reformists. Thanks you. Now you have voted FCRP, you will get FCRP. Have you all heard the news, though? The Socialists and so-called UKIP conservatives have formed a coalition government. Can you believe it?! Tribal politics, a sort of pretense there's a difference between the Conservative and Socialist party? Evidently they are too bothered with getting in power, they'll team with anyone, even if they agree on nothing. Madness. While they call it a centrist coalition, I call it the Fraudsters. But not only do we have a conservative-socialist coalition in government, in opposition we have the exact same. Exactly the same, though the official opposition is a coalition of the far-left and far-right. Now that's dangerous. But once again, I feel like I am repeating myself. It is tribal politics. All they care about is power, power, power; money, money, money; fame, fame, fame. I say no. No that is not how honest politics work. I took the choice of taking the FCRP as an independent party because I refused to be part of the political establishment, looking for power and glory. That is not what the FCRP stands for. That is not what I stand for. The FCRP will be the real opposition. Wherever I am, whatever I do, I'm with you. Wishing you well and wanting you to win. The FCRP MPs will stand up and hold the government to account, the FCRP will be the voice of the forgotten voter, the little man and little woman who have been left behind by the socialists and UKIP. To every UKIP voter, and to every SP voter, who feel let down by this fraud coalition, I am your voice. I stand with you. If you are fed up with the status-quo, join the FCRP. We will end political correctness; we will put a stop to this unfair politics and restore genuine, honest, fair politics. It is no wonder folk are so fed up with politics, shown by the turnout, when polar opposites just go into coalitions for the power! Merkel and Brandt wonder why their voters are so disengaged when they cannot even keep to their political ideologies! The FCRP will see through its election promises, despite the corrupt establishment who will attempt to deter us from our main mission. Let us restore pride in Falleentium and work together under a common purpose. Thank you." Category:The Imperial Constitution